


Cloud shaped ships and tattoos

by GreyWeeknds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWeeknds/pseuds/GreyWeeknds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small boys seem to see world like a giant playground but when they turn older reality hits them and friendships end. But just because there is a barrier that has been built between you it doesn't take the memories and feelings away. So perhaps you have to trust your heart instead of your brain, because there are starting to sway cloud shaped ships in the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloud shaped ships and tattoos

_Small boys seem to see world like a giant playground but when they turn older reality hits them and friendships end. But just because there is a barrier that has been built between you it doesn't take the memories and feelings away. So perhaps you have to trust your heart instead of your brain, because there are starting to sway cloud shaped ships in the sky_

-

The sky was in that beautiful peach colored tint and the trees was surrounded by green delicious leaves. The small birds were singing happily and nothing couldn't feel any better. He took a deep breath, everything tasted so clear. The air went down through his throat like a roller coaster and it made him feel a bit dizzy, but he couldn't help but smile non less. 

He drew his fingers slowly trough the grass, it tickled his palms and he wondered if it really was okay to be this happy. Because there were a lot of kids in school that he knew who was always alone, who didn't have any friends. And here he was, watching he the clouds with his best friend in the whole wide world.

"Harry, do you see that cloud over there?" Niall pointed with his index finger to the sky "It looks like a pirate ship, doesn't it?" he asked so happy that his dimples showed.

"Yeah... it does." Harry smiled softly. 

"I think it's my favorite actually" he grinned proudly so he showed his two missing front teeth.

"What, you must be joking with me?! Does it even beat the cat-dog we saw last week?" Harry exclaimed shocked. 

The green eyed boy stayed silent for a while, it seemed like his mind was somewhere else. 

"Yeah, well you see. The cat-dog was cool, but this ship... it's, it's, it's awesome!" 

Harry smiled back to his friend knowingly, he knew that he was probably right. Niall jumped up so that his blue dungarees became even more grass stained than they were before. He offered a hand to Harry who gladly took it and they ran down to the river and threw small stones on water. Nothing could ever feel  better.                                                            

Niall woke up early this morning, he didn't knew what but something felt wrong. He rubbed his eyes tiredly before he slowly dragged himself from the bed. His eyes wandered down to his alarm clock, it was almost five am and his bus wouldn't be here for almost two hours. He sighed annoyingly, why couldn't he just got one more hour to sleep? But he knew why, he had dreamt that memory again from when he was just a small child and didn't have any worry in the world. Everything was so much easier back then, you could just meet someone and a second later you were best friends forever. He smiled nostalgic, there was something magical with being a kid. 

He went down the stairs and took out a cereal packet from one of the cabins in the kitchen. As the milk were flooding down the bowl he wondered were everything changed. It must have started somewhere when they were around ten years old, that time when popularity started to become much more important then real friends were. He had always thought that his and Harry's friendship were unbreakable but then suddenly he had just ignored Niall one day and instead he hang around Louis Tomlinson and Zayn Malik. Louis were a bit older than both Harry and Zayn, and it wasn't usual that he let anybody hang around him. He could still remember how much he cried that week when he came home from school, he had thought that he would never heal again. And in some way he had been right, because somewhere in his heart he knew that there was a whole that just wanted to be filled. 

Carefully he put the bowl in the dishing machine, he had still plenty of time left. Sometimes he wondered if the other teen also missed him, but then he remembered that of course he didn't miss him, he had friends that he cared about. 

"Hun, are you already up?" his mum asked him while she hugged him like he was still her little son.

"Yeah, couldn't really sleep." he said trying to get out his mum's hard grip.

"Oh my baby, maybe you're getting sick?" 

"No mum, I have to take a shower now... let, me, go!" he exclaimed as he still tried to struggle out of her arms.

He ran up the stairs, he couldn't bare to be his mum's little teddy bear. It wasn't that he didn't love her, because he did, but sometimes she was just too much. Slowly he took off the Calvin Clein's before he stepped into the shower. He shut his eyes and the water that came streaming down his body almost heard like one of those rainy summer days when you just listened and forgot about the world. 

One last time he looked into the mirror, the bleached hair was on it's right place. If he could say it himself, he looked pretty good. With one last smile to his reflection he said goodbye and then he walked to the yellow bus that waited patiently for him. He gave the driver a thankful nod before he stepped into it. There wasn't a lot of passengers that actually seemed to notice him, but he was okay with that because that was what it was supposed to be like.

In the corner of his eyes he saw Harry and his friends laughing loud. The now sexy badboy Zayn was snogging a blond girl and it looked more like two animals trying to mate each other than two young teenagers, it looked really inappropriate. But the friends of them was wolf-whistling and high five-ing the couple. 

When the bus reached school the saw that his friend Liam had waited for him, he gave him a grateful smile which he returned with a slight blush. They walked together to the lockers, talking about the math test that they had on Friday. He was glad that he had Liam as a friend, he really was. But sometimes he felt jealous of Louis and Zayn for taking his friend away from him. 

He and Liam separated in the end of the corridor, they always have different classes on the mornings. Once upon a time he was one of those happy kids that didn't cared what everybody excepted of him, he was carefree and he and Harry lived the life. They were like birds, testing out new adventures every day. 

He took his normal seat, all alone this time too. Friends he had, but friends he cared about there wasn't a lot of. He could count them on just one hand and still there were a couple of fingers left. Mr. Cowell stepped into the classroom and everyone went quiet, he was the most respected man in the whole school, even students who didn't cared about their future never said anything bad about him.

"So guys, this week I've got a task for you guys..." He said before he was interrupted by Zayn and Harry who tried to sneak in unnoticed.

"Mr. Styles and Mr. Malik, what a surprise to see you two again... late as usual." 

They gave him a apologizing nod before they were staring to go to their seats at the end of the classroom.

"Oh no, no. I'm fed up with you two always coming late to my class, Mr. Malik, take the seat beside Miss. Smith. Mr. Styles, please take the seat beside Mr. Horan. And my gentlemen, this will be your permanent seats till I say so." he grinned evilly. 

Harry sighed loudly before he sat down beside him. The green eyed boy looked like he had been forced to sit beside a dog with rabies.

"Oh, right. Before the two young men interrupted me I was telling you about this week's task. Well, this week you are going to be married, take care of your child and have different works. You are paired up with you bench partner." 

"B-but..." Zayn complained.

"What is it Mr. Malik?" Mr. Cowell asked with a deadly tone. 

"Niall and Harry, they are both guys!"

"Yes, I am perfectly aware of that." 

Niall could see in Zayn's eyes that he understood that Mr. Cowell had already planned this out, and there were no point in trying to make him change his mind. Their teacher gave them an egg and two notes. Niall knew what this was, he had seen plenty of shows on the telly before to understand what they had to do. The egg was their child and the notes was probably their works. Harry took one of the notes before he sighed even more louder.

"Cleaner, I'm working as a cleaner!" he exclaimed. 

He took up his note and a proud smile played on his lips, he had always wanted to work as this.

"What you got?" 

"Football coach." 

"That's so unfair, I've got cleaner and you got football coach!" he complained.

"Yeah... sorry." 

He felt a small blush starting to rise up on his cheeks, he didn't have anything to feel bad about but yet it felt like everything was his fault. He couldn't help that Mr. Cowell paired them together, he couldn't help that he got a better work than him. When the lesson was over, everything went as Harry had thought. He had to do all paper work and all Harry had accomplished was drawing a face on the egg. 

Liam was waiting outside the door as always, he had never figured out how he even got there when Liam's lesson ended at the same time as his. Zayn and Harry went outside the classroom too and Niall was certain that he heard Zayn saying something about smoking a fag. It didn't really surprise him that much, but he was a bit disappointed at his old friend. He remembered how much he used to hate everything that had to do about cigarettes, and now he was using them himself. His gaze met the curly haired boy and it felt like the whole world stopped. It felt like their bodies were drawn by magnetism and he felt two lips whispering in his ear. 

"Horan, we gonna study at the old place later today?" 

"Y-yes." he stuttered. 

-                                                          

Niall was wearing a white t-shirt and and blue stonewashed jeans. His body was buried in the wet grass and he didn't seem to notice Harry as he sat down beside him. It felt like time went back and he couldn't really help but smiling at it.

"You see that cloud over there, it sure looks like castle, doesn't it?" Harry mumbled.  

"Sorta..." Niall agreed.

Harry went quiet for a moment, he looked like he wanted to say something but didn't knew how. He frowned so hard that a big wrinkle appeared on his forehead and in some way he reminded him of  an old man.

"Are you angry at me?" he suddenly said.

"Huh?" he answered even though he was perfectly aware of what he was talking about.

"You know, that I was an arse and left you behind for Zayn and Louis."

"Oh, that." Niall mumbled, not really wanting to answer it.

"Well, are you?"

Niall shrugged his shoulders, because what was he going to say? Yes he was angry, and yes, he was even more sad than angry.  It wasn't just a best friend he lost that day, it was a brother, the one he had been in love with as long as he could remember. And that was the thing that hurt the most, because he couldn't put away those damn feelings how much he even wanted too. Some nights he couldn't even sleep, all he could think about was touching those beautiful chocolate curls again, feeling them tickle against his skin. Some lessons he day dreamed about kissing those soft lips that looked unbelievable pink, almost like he was wearing lipstick. He wondered how they tasted, how they felt against his. If they fitted perfectly and would kiss in a slow rhythm. Sometimes he even thought about those long fingers, what they could do to him. Leave small loving trails on his body, and touching him like it would be the last time he could.

"You know that cloud shaped that was your favorite?" Harry asked. 

Niall nodded knowingly, and the longer boy grinned back. He lifted off his shirt to show a tattooed pirate ship on his upper arm. 

"I really was an ass for leaving you like that, wish I never did it though. Because if I hadn't it wouldn't be wrong of me too do this, but I'm doing it still, I've always loved to break rules anyway."

Before he could figure out what the other teen was talking about he felt two hands who held him firmly on his hips, his fingers was digging in his skin. He looked into the emerald eyes for a few moments before he felt two wet lips that was pressed against his. It wasn't like anything he had ever expected, it was clumsy and stiff but it didn't matter, it was Harry, he could have made his lips bleed and it would still be wonderful. He carefully opened his lips and let entry for Harry's tongue to slip in. He tasted like smoke and cologne, like a real man.

"I'm so sorry..." he whispered truthfully into Niall's mouth.

"I know." he answered and and drew back so that there was a small gap between their faces. 

"I'll never leave you again, I promise, since we're married and all." he laughed.

"Yeah, or else I'm going to divorce you." he said before he continued kissing him again.

_The brain has all those bad memories that stops you too many times, and it isn't until you see those pirate ships that are sailing up in the sky that you remember that there's a treasure in your breast. Sometimes when your head doesn't know what it really wants, you have to stay quiet and listen to that little voice in your heart. Because the heart never cares about what the one you love has ever done to you, it only cares about how your lover can heal it again. And you tend to forget how much it hurt, and how many years it took for you to breathe like the way you used to. Because the pirate with the chocolate curls has stolen your heart, and he isn't going to give you it back, he values it too much now._

 

 


End file.
